james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Revan4000
Editing Welcome to the wiki Revan4000. I've noticed a couple of times you've gone back and edited an article twice for example in a very short space of time such as the Giovanni Ribisi article. It's nothing of major concern but I'm getting the feeling that you're accidentally missing something and going back to fix it. That's all great because if an article gets fixed it gets fixed - don't get me wrong. Just for the sake of succinct editing histories so that possible revisions are easier, etc it couldn't hurt to slow down a bit in case your rushing through to fix unitalicized particulars, etc in order to consolidate edits. P.S. Please read this comment firmly in the context of Wikipedia:Please do not bite the newcomers and Wikipedia:Assume good faith. Happy editing! --IWantheUltimateChange 12:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, not a problem. Your feelings serve you well, I did go back to said page after having missed something that I hadn't noticed while editing the page the first time. I'll try to avoid missing certain things during my editing. Thanks for the welcome and advice.--Revan4000 17:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome in our "Hometree", Revan. We currently do not have a convention for formatting movie titles. It would have been nice of you to ask the community (e.g. in a blog post) before changing major amounts of articles. I am not saying it is a bad idea, but as a new user it is certainly not the best idea to simply create a convention by producing 100 facts, especially when not really adding any real value to the articles. Kìyevame. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Regarding the same subject. Could you stop adding italics for the moment. We don't have a policy to make movie/game titles in italics, so we need to decide whether to add them to our manual of style or not. Also, it would be better to do this kind of mass edits with a bot account. --LuckyMan 17:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Revan! I want to take the opportunity to welcome you to the wiki....(I pretty sure everyone else has, but not me) Thanks a lot for the good words, it really means a lot! :) Soooo another fellow artist? Great!! You take art class? It must be nice. I have always wanted to take drawing classes...It must be fun....Yeah, I have learned to draw by myself, without help...I experimented for years with different tactics until I found this one I'm using. Feel free to share your drawings here! Why type do you prefer for drawing? Black and white or colour? I really am interested to know what another artist prefers :) Again, thanks for the good words!Avataraddicted 08:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest with you, I like both colour and black and white equally and yes, I do take Art classes and I have done so since June of 2010 and I intend to continue for many years to come. I just fell into it, you know? One day, in February of 2010, I just happened to feel like drawing so I did and I found myself enjoying drawing and the rest is history. I also find that it helps relieve stress, for me at least. I never had any real interest in Art during high school. For me, Art was really just an excuse to catch up with old friends from primary school who were also in the same class as me but that was then. Now, however, Art is one of the main focuses of my life. At this point in time, architectural drawings and animation are among my work. Having seen your drawings, I'm tempted to try my hand at drawing an Avatar character, primarily either one of the Na'vi or avatar drivers, drawing a human being was never one of my strong points although I'm sufficient enough to draw skeletons, just not the flesh, haha. I have seen many Avatar drawings in the past but yours in particular are among the best I've seen to date, I hope to see more great work from you in the future.--Revan4000 10:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wrong link?? What do you mean by this? The sentence refers to the Avatar Program, so it should link to it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The sentence refers to the avatar team, not the Avatar Program, that is why I erased the link. --Revan4000 13:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Which is the main part of the Avatar Program. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Not really, the article for the Avatar Program is more about the creation of avatars and the assignments and operations that avatar drivers undertake while the avatar team is just a way of referring to Jake, Grace, and Norm as a group. --Revan4000 15:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC)